DIAMOND HEART
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Sicily is Takashi Morinozuka's younger sister. Not many people knew about her due to being home taught due to being sick a lot as a child. When the doctors give her the okay, she decides she wants to go to Ouran Academy like her brother so she starts as a first year high school student. What happens when she enters Music Room #3?
1. Morinozuka Sicily

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW AT THE END. **

...

...

...

The courtyard of Ouran Academy was loud as students arrived for school and found their friends. Winter break had just ended and everyone was still in their winter clothes to keep out the cold. As one student arrived, with two men dressed in black suits behind her, the other students fell silent and watched this girl who was in a short sleeved white dress that clung to her body and ended at the knee. There were two slits on the front of the dress, revealing her legs as she walked. Her black hair was pulled up into a complicated bun with and she wore silvery blue eye shadow that made her sapphire blue eyes pop out more while her pale skin made her look like some Chinese doll. The sound of heels quietly echoed across the quiet courtyard as she wore four inch black heels.

"Who is she?" several people asked as this girl walked past them wearing clothes that would be worn in spring and acted as if she wasn't affected by the cold.

Soon as the girl and the two black suited men disappeared inside the school, the bell tower rang, signaling that class was about to start. The day went by in a type of frenzy as the girl in the white dress walked through the halls. The two men had left during first period so she was alone. No one had heard her say a single word and wondered if she could talk. She smiled every now and then to students who said hello to her but never greeted them back besides a nod of her head.

"Hey Haruhi, I heard that that girl is a new student," Kaoru whispered to Haruhi as the girl walked into the classroom.

"It's possible but why is she not wearing the school uniform?" Haruhi whispered back.

"Maybe she'll be one of the stuck up students and that's why she's not in the uniform," Hikaru whispered.

"Class listen up, this is Sicily Morinozuka. She's new to the whole school system and has been tutored at home all of her life. She is in 1-D and I expect you to make her feel welcome," Mrs. Graham smiled as the girl sat down near the front.

"Did she...?" Hikaru started

"Just say…? Kaoru continued

"Morinozuka?" the twins finished together.

"Mori-Sempai?" Haruhi frowned in surprise. "Are they related?

"Who knows? I didn't know that Mori even had any siblings besides Satoshi, but the name Morinozuka isn't a common name," Kaoru frowned in confusion.

"We should ask her after class," Hikaru suggested and all three nodded.

* * *

"Hey Sicily," Kaoru called and she looked at them as she got to her feet. When they stood in front of her, they realized that she was about Haruhi's height with her heels on. "So, we have a question for you."

"Do you have any siblings here at the school?" Hikaru smiled.

"Why would it matter to students like you?" her voice was soft but had a hard edge to it as she looked up at them. "Now if you twins and your dear little cross dresser will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." And with that Sicily spun around and walked out of the room, leaving three stunned Host Club members behind.

They stood therefore several seconds before they moved and they headed over to the music room to get ready for that day's clients for Host club. Honey was eating cake like usual while Mori sat nearby. Tamaki was being dramatic as usual while Kyoya sat at a corner table, calculating numbers.

"Excuse me but the new girl is asking for Mori-sempai," Momoka Kurakano opened the door and blushed when she looked at Haruhi, then left.

Everyone watched as Mori left the room quickly and Honey frowned as he stayed at the table. Everyone of the host club looked at each other before going over to the door, besides Honey and Kyoya and looked out the half closed door to watch as Mori looked down at the new girl.

"Sicily, what are you doing here?" they heard Mori demand.

"I have a full bill of health. I was allowed to come and now I'm a student here. I can't be cooped up forever," Sicily smiled. "Is this where you go in your spare time?"

"Yes, I am a member of the Host Club because Mitsukuni is here," Mori replied.

"He's here too?!" she gasped. "Where?!"

"Inside the music room…"

Everyone scrambled away from the door as they saw Sicily coming and she dashed into the room.

"Mitsukuni!" she squealed and ran over to him.

"Sicily!" Honey jumped from the table and tackled her to the ground as her shoes came off and soon they were fighting.

"Am I the only one missing something?" Haruhi frowned as she stood between Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Kyoya, who is she?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know," the spectacled boy frowned as he continued to type in numbers.

Sicily jumped back as Honey lunged at her. She jumped over him and then kicked out at him and he blocked. She lunged at him and he ducked and grabbed her foot and threw her at Mori who caught her as he came back into the room.

"You're back to full speed!"

"Not quiet yet Mitsukuni," Sicily smiled as she slid her shoes back on.

"What's going on?" Tamaki snapped, not liking to be in the dark.

"Takashi is my older brother," Sicily spoke calmly as she ran her hands across her dress, fixing the wrinkles from fighting with Honey.

"WHAT?!" several voices in the room yelled.

"Talk about over reaction?" Sicily whined as she slowly uncovered her ears.

"Mori, why did you not tell me you had a younger sister," Tamaki cooed as he walked closer.

"He really is crazy," Sicily frowned.

"He overdramatizes," Mori spoke calmly. "Why are you not in uniform?"

"I refuse to wear that hideous uniform. Those dressed do not look good on me." Sicily's face scrunched up in disgust.

"You are such a beautiful wom…"

"Stay away from me you crazy king," Sicily growled as she punched him in the gut.

"Sicily, huh? I believe you do look slightly familiar," Kyoya spoke as he walked over.

"Well no shit," Sicily snapped. "Yuuichi is my personal doctor."

"Intriguing…" Kyoya smirked but that disappeared when Sicily started coughing horribly.

"Sici!" Honey ran over confused as her coughs worsened. "Sici?"

"I'm fine," Sicily smiled as she stopped coughing after a couple minutes.

"Come sit down Sicily. It's not good for you to push yourself," Mori spoke as he escorted her over to the couches.

"I'm fine Takashi," Sicily huffed as she sat down.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Haruhi asked.

"Tea please."

"What did you mean by a cross-dresser?" Haruhi asked as she poured Sicily a cup of tea, making her laugh. "What...?"

"Do you really think that I'd be like all those other dim-witted girls who hang around here? It was so obvious, it's the way you act and that pretty face of yours," Sicily spoke amused. "No girl can pass as a boy for long. There is always something that you can't hide…"

"Miss Morinozuka, there you are! Why did you run...? Master Morinozuka, forgive me for intruding." A girl in a maid's uniform bowed then handed Sicily a small bag.

"Thank you Sierra," Sicily smirked. "Go home; I'll be staying with Takashi if that's alright with him?"

"Yes," Mori spoke calmly.

"Then I will see you at home Miss Morinozuka," Sierra bowed to her then walked out.

"So Sicily, why have you decided to start going to school now when you've been tutored all your life?" Kaoru asked.

"I was sick a lot when I was younger and the past couple years, I started to get better results," Sicily spoke calmly as she drank her tea.

"Hosts, it's almost time for our guests!" Tamaki cooed and everyone got up and got to work except honey who sat next to Sicily to keep her company.


	2. Refusing the Twin's Request

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW AT THE END. **

...

...

...

Sicily practically ran out of the classroom as the last bell rang and ran into the girl's bathroom to avoid the Hitachiin twins and sighed. Even Haruhi wouldn't be able to come in since the whole school thought she was a boy. She looked at the full length mirror on the other side of the and stared at her pale reflection. Everyone called her a Chinese doll with her skin, but her skin had just never been touched by the sun like most people. She had left her hair down and it went down to her waist and was curled at the ends. Today she was wearing a black dress that went to mid-thigh and black knee boots that had no heel.

The Hitachiin twins had being been persistent the past few weeks, wanting her to be a model for them and that she would practically get a brand new wardrobe. At first she politely declined but the several dozen times after that, she wasn't so kind. Sicily's patience had run out with the twins and next time she wasn't going to hold back. Sicily sighed as she stared quietly at her reflection for a few minutes before finally walking out of the bathroom quietly, making sure to look out for the twins.

"Haru-chan, where is Sici-chan?" Honey asked as she came in followed by the annoyed twins.

"Hikaru and Koaru made her run off," Haruhi spoke calmly as she walked over to where Honey and Mori sat.

"Why?"

"We only asked her..." Hikaru started

"To be a model for Hitachion Fashions," Koaru continued.

"Then she just ran off," Both twins finished together.

"Sicihas her own fashion," Honey spoke, his voice slightly cold. "No one can change that and the more you ask, the more likely she'll beat you."

"Sicily's patience isn't that great," Mori spoke as he handed Honey a plate of cake.

"Since when has Honey..." Hikaru frowned

"Been cold towards anyone?" Koaru stepped slightly behind Hikaru as they both saw Honey narrow his eyes at them before the door opened and Sicily came into the room. "Sicily..."

The dark haired girl gave the twins a dark look, shutting them up, before she walked past Mori and Honey and sat in the window near Kyoya. All the hosts looked at each other before looking over at Sicily who coughed slightly before clearing her throat and stared outside. Honey frowned and walked over to his childhood friend before sitting next to her.

"Sici...?" Honey asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," Sicily replied as she looked at her blond haired friend. "I was given a new medicine and it makes me a little more tired than usual. It is irritating."

"Then ask your doctor for a different medicine."

"He went out of town on a business trip right after he prescribed it, so I have to wait a week before he returns..."

"You could always talk to my father about it," Kyoya spoke as he punched in some numbers.

"I have never met Mr. Ootori, so I don't know..."

"Kyoya can take you!" Honey exclaimed. "He can take you to see his father."

"I'd rather not inconvenience him."

"It's no bother, but it would have to wait until after Host Club has performed their duties," Kyoya spoke as he stood up. Then he walked over to Tamaki to talk to him.

"Sicily." Mori came over and looked down at her.

"I'm fine brother," Sicily spoke quietly as she got to her feet. "I just took my medicine so I'll be fine to stay."

Sicily took a step forward before she started to fall.

"Sici!" Honey yelled and everyone turned and saw Mori pull Sicily into his arms. "Takashi, is she okay?"

"Guess, it won't be able to wait after Host Club," Kyoya sighed as he pulled out his phone and called somebody. "Mori, I'll take her."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Sicily as Mori handed her over before frowning.

"Takashi, Kyoya will take care of her," Honey spoke as he wrapped his arms around one of Mori's large ones. The host club watched as Kyoya carried Sicily out of the room. As the door closed everyone looked at each other. "Guess that means Host Club is cancelled for today?"

"Guess so," the twins replied as they sat on either side of Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi..."

"Back off, I won't become your model," Haruhi snapped as she got to her feet and walked over to where her book bag was and pulled out her text book.

* * *

**(A/N: I know that this one is short, but I am slowly getting my inspiration back to continue this story after not touching it for several months. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also comment on who you think Sicily should be with and I'll put your thoughts into consideration.)**

**REVIEW**


End file.
